1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folder type portable radiotelephone, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a device for connecting an LCD module installed in a folder to a main board installed in a body element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, portable radiotelephones refer to analog type or digital type cellular phones, personal communication system (PCS) phones, etc. Such portable radiotelephones perform a communication function by conducting radio communication with a base station. In other words, portable radiotelephones have a main purpose of transmitting communication signals. In this setting, a communication system refers to a system in which communication signals are transmitted between a portable radiotelephone, a base station, a mobile telephone exchange and a public radio wave network link.
Developments in electronics have improved such portable radiotelephones by providing a high sensitivity and a reduction in size and weight. Portable radiotelephones can be classified in terms of external construction, such as a bar type construction, a flip type construction and a folder type construction. Flip type portable radiotelephones and folder type portable radiotelephones are now widely used. In the future, the use of the folder type portable radiotelephones or portable terminals having more compact construction will increase.
Use of flip type portable radiotelephones is currently increasing because a flip serves to shield the phone""s keys when closed, thereby preventing erroneous operations of those keys. The flip also serves as a reflecting plate when open, thereby concentrating the user""s speech into the microphone and enhancing the sound sensitivity level. In addition, when a microphone unit is installed in the flip, the body can be made more compact.
Use of folder type portable radiotelephones is currently increasing for similar reasons. A folder coupled to a body element serves to protect a keypad on the body when closed, thereby preventing erroneous operations of a multitude of keys. The folder also serves as a reflecting plate when open, thereby concentrating the user""s speech into the microphone and enhancing the sound sensitivity level. In addition, a speaker unit and an LCD module can be installed in the folder, thus making the body more compact.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional folder type portable radiotelephone is shown, wherein FIG. 1 depicts the folder type portable radiotelephone closed and FIG. 2 depicts the folder type portable radiotelephone open.
The conventional folder type portable radiotelephone comprises a body 10, a folder 20, and hinge means for rotatably connecting the body 10 with the folder 20. The folder 20 is opened and closed about axis A. An earpiece 210 including a speaker unit 211 and an LCD module 30 are mounted in the folder 20, and a keypad 40 including a plurality of keys and an antenna unit 110 are installed in the body 10. Data is input using the keypad 40, and radio communication signals are received by the antenna unit 110. A microphone 50 is positioned at a lower end of the body 10. The folder 20 is connected to the body 10 by the hinge means, namely a pair of side arms 101 formed at opposite sides of the upper end of the body 10, and a hinge arm 201 formed at the lower end of the folder 20.
FIG. 3 shows a main board 120 arranged within the body element 10. Because the LCD module 30 is mounted to the folder 20, an electrical connection must be provided between the main board 120 and the LCD module through the hinge.
The electrical connection for electrically connecting the LCD module 30 and the main board 120 comprises a flexible printed circuit 213 and connectors 214 and 122. The speaker unit 211, a vibration motor 212 and the LCD module 30 are electrically connected to the flexible printed circuit 213. An extended part 213a of the flexible printed circuit 213 passes through the hinge arm and a side arm and is electrically connected to the main board 120.
A first connector 214 is attached to the end of extended part 213a and is coupled to a second connector 122 on the main board 120, thus electrically connecting the LCD module 30 and the main board 120.
FIG. 4 shows additional details of the electrical connection between the LCD module 30 and the main board 120. The folder 20 is rotated at the upper end of the body element 10 through the hinge means and is thereby opened at an angle for communication. The hinge arm 201 and a hinge extension 201a are formed at the lower end of the folder 20, and the pair of side arms 101 are formed at the upper end of the body element 10. The sidearms 101 and the hinge extensions 201a (on opposite ends of the hinge arm 201) interface to form a hinge. Because the hinge extension 201a has a cylindrical cross-section, a hole 202a in the hinge extension 201a passes the extended part 213a of the flexible printed circuit 213. After passing through the hinge extension 201a, the extended part 213a is electrically connected to the body element 10 by connectors 214 and 122.
By using the flexible printed circuit 213 and the connectors 214 and 122 for electrically connecting the LCD module 30 in the folder 20 to the main board 120 of the body 10, the conventional folder type portable radiotelephone suffers from the following problems.
When considered from a manufacturing and assembly standpoint, coupling the body element 10 with the folder 20 is difficult. Connecting the extended part 213a of the flexible printed circuit 213 to the main board 120 of the body element 10 must be carefully implemented. An assembler must insert the free end of the extended part 213a of the flexible printed circuit 213 into the side arm 101, direct the free end of the extended part 213a toward the main board 120 of the body element 10, and then couple the first and second connectors 214 and 122. This is a complex procedure and the extended part 213a of the flexible printed circuit 213 can be bent, broken or damaged by this manipulation. Thus, the defect rate is increased.
Also, when the folder 20 is opened or closed, the opening force or closing force of the folder 20 can damage the extended part 213a of the flexible printed circuit 213.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made in an effort to solve the problems occurring in the related art, and a primary object of the present invention is to provide a device for connecting an LCD module and a main board with each other in a folder type portable radiotelephone which facilitates its manufacture and assembly.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a device for connecting an LCD module and a main board with each other in a folder type portable radiotelephone, the device being disposed in a hinge shaft so that it is not damaged by the rotating movement of a folder when the folder is opened or closed to and from the body element, respectively.
In order to achieve the above object, according to the present invention, there is provided a device for connecting a main board with an LCD module in a folder type portable radiotelephone which includes a body element having the main board, a folder having a speaker unit, the LCD module panel and a hinge arm, and a hinge interfacing with the hinge arm and the body element for mechanically coupling the body element and the folder with each other. The folder can be rotated at one end of the body element about an axis between a closed (or folded) position to an angle capable of rendering communication. The folder also includes a flexible printed circuit connected to the speaker unit and the LCD module. The device further comprises a first connector connected to the flexible printed circuit of the folder; a second connector which is connected to the first connector; a first hinge connector positioned in the hinge arm; a first electrical connection connecting the second connector and the first hinge connector; a third connector installed in the main board of the body element; a fourth connector which is connected to the third connector; and a second hinge connector connected to the fourth connector by a second electrical connection, the second hinge connector further connected to the first hinge connector in the axial direction thereby connecting the main board with the flexible printed circuit.